The Endless Vortex of Bullets
by BalmungwINg
Summary: Follows The start to the end of Monevs Journey to death. Rating;T language and referances to death


**The Endless Vortex Of Bullets**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I would like to say thank you for readers and editors who have helped me... and I would like to send props to my insparation and sempai... Boobear. Also i would love to hear ideas for other books...( yes, doc. I WILL DO A BLACK LAGOON ONE SO HOLD ON!)

_"You killed them! You killed them all!"_

"Ha, So what its not like they were wor-", I replied before i felt the sharp pain of his boot kicking me in my right jaw.

_**" No! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE ANOTHER'S LIFE!"**_, said the man who terrorizes towns with a name that is simultaniously seen as death... Vash The Stampede.

I was going to make another smart remark but he shoved his gun into my right eye... and punctured my eye... I broke down.

_Please! I-I DONT WANNA DIE! please!", I felt my underwear soak through as his eyes turned towards me... _

_ ..._but how did it ever come to me facing down this demon on Earth...

-20 years ago today-

It was simple. I pulled the trigger and killed. 1,2,30... It didnt matter...

AS LONG AS I GOT TO KILL...

But one day, my "job" turned sower, I was payed by a man named Legato... $$100,000,000 to kill one man. If i did it would set me up for life! So, at age 6, I entered a massive wine cellar filled to the roof with all kinds of guns, swords, and other means of killing.

" Train. Train and in 20 years... you will be able to find... _**and kill**_ your target.", said my new protector Legato.

At first i thought he was joking but after the first year... I knew he was serious. I spent the next 19 years in hell on Earth with gunsmoke and ash filling my nose at all hours of the day. After heavy physical and mental training I had become an honorary member of a clan, **THE HOLY CHURCH OF THE GUNG-HO GUNS,** and finally my service was called upon.

- Presant Day-

I was in the middle of my physical training when a flash of lightning flooded the room with the shadow of the man from 20 years before. I lifted my submachine gun out of instint but i lowered it...

" Did you believe that it was just the idal ramblings of a drunkard?", he said with a grin that turned my body to ice.

" After 20 years of training in a pit like this you lose any sense of beleif. _Just tell me who im hunting..."_ , I let the venom in my voice drag on.

Another flash of lightning came and the thunder covered his words, but i heard what he said... and i laughed, no not a ha-ha laugh, a laugh of glee.

" So, when do i begin?"

" Your transport is already here... feel free to begin... after all your target is already in shackles at the sherrif office in the town of May."

- Midnight outside the sheriff office in May-

I checked my guns one more time. I had every intention of killing this man tonight and i woud not allow anything to hold me back. Under my hat and coat is a purple(why i had to endup in purple) bullet proof jumpsuit and a gigantic drum of bullets on my back connected to two rapid-fire gauntlets on my wrists. I coud already hear him talking to some girl in the back about something but I didnt care.

Ding! " Hello, sir." , said the little man behind the counter.

I let the silence hang and then flipped open my coat.

"_**Get down!**_", i heard the man known as The Stampede scream as I not only blew away the desk, but the wall behind it, the upper roof, and next door building in a vortex of bullets.

I waited a second and then let my name ring through the silence.

**" I AM MONEV THE GALE, AND IM CHARGED WITH SENDING YOU TO HELL VASH THE STAMPEDE!"**

" Run! Hurry! He will kill you!"

I heard his warning and slammed my fist through the wall and grabbed the red coated blonde by his throat.

" Put him down!"

I glanced over my shoulder at a small woman holding a tiny deranger to my head, I just simply slammed her into the remaining wall with the back of my hand. Then i returnd my attention to the task at hand...

" HAHAHA, if i had known it would have been this easy i wouldn't have wasted my last 20 years in that small corner of Hell..."

I tightened my grip just incase he tried to make a run for it.

" 5 seconds until the end..."

He glared into my eyes.

"4 seconds"

I heard a shuffling sound behind me.

" 3,2.."

And then i heard that big ogre of a girl lift up a gatling gun at me... and she fired something that looked like a huge X made of metal at me.

... and thats when i lost my grip..

" Humfp!"

He used his lower body to kick off my lower body and ran away...

" Damn! Its just like they said! He's pure chicken shit!"

I ran out the door and saw him screaming for people to run and wait for him to get safely out of town...

" _**IF U WANNA LIVE YOU BETTER USE THEM AS A SHIELD!"**_ , I screamed as i disconnected my right gauntlet and put the ammo chain into my left one..

_**"**__**ITS TIME YOU LEARN WHY IM CALLED 'THE GALE'!"**_

I straightened out my left arm and tightened my hand... then i let my entire supply of bullet in my drum empty...

" **HAHAHA, I KILLED HIM! I REALLY KILLED HIM! NOW I CAN LIVE HOW I WANNA LIVE! HAHAHAHAH-"**

It was then that i felt three bullets connect to my bulletproof mask...

I looked up the hill,and saw _IT_. _IT's EYES!_ They glowed like the diablo! I decided to pull back and reload as he fire another shot at the exact spot my heart would have been only seconds ago...

- Atop the building ajasent the World Bank-

He survived my second best weapon. I know now that he... isnt human... BUT I MUST KILL HIM..._ i have no other choice..._

My only guess is that he is planning to use the safe door as a sheild, however i had no idea the plan he had..

I stood infront and lifted my final gun.. An even larger gatling gun with an explosive missle hidden inside.

" I will turn that door into nothing VASH THE STAMPEDE!"

I pulled the trigger and blew away the door... only to realize that the vault door was open and.. _**ON WIRE!**_ He pulled the string and blew the door off its hinges... and sent himself flying out..

He then used the last two bullets in his silver gun to blow off my gatling gun... but he left the missle, Which i gratefully fired.

It was then that it completely went sower... his left arm seperated.. and revieled a hidden gun. He not only blew up my missle right infront of me, but he came and kicked me into the dirt...

He had his gun.. in my empty eye socket.. he could have easily killed me but he began to... cry.

- Sunrise-

He moved away from me.. and i handed him the first half of the tweleve quarters...

I picked up my bag and left town. I decided to maybe go and see some of the world, maybe I can go see the town of Augusta. But that plan was only half done.

_screeeeach...screeeeach..._ I turned to look into another of the **GUNG-HO GUNS**, E. .

" In this game, losers dont live you mutt... THEY GO TO HELL!"

I closed my eyes and asked God, where ever he was to forgive me.

And then i felt thirteen razor sharp stinggers dig their was into my body and sink even deeper as I fell to the ground... Hard.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY SHORT STORY!**

**PLZ FOLLOW OR FAVOITE ME! I PROMISE MANY MORE TO COME!**

Disclaimer:I Own nothing.


End file.
